


Desperation

by lonely_no_more



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: When Annie is busy and Mikasa finds herself in an all too familiar situation, she tries whatever she can to find relief. If only it were so easy.





	Desperation

It was difficult waiting. Annie had been put on a security detail when it happened again. Mikasa took time off and locked herself in the room she shared with Annie. The omega was desperate; the heat was uncontrollable and nothing was satisfying enough. She searched frantically for anything that would give her relief and the best she could find was a vibrator. It slid inside easily and the tremors caused by the vibrations made her whimper. But it was slightly better than what her fingers alone could provide and Mikasa started to thrust it in the same rhythm Annie would always use. 

 

All she wanted was her alpha. The vibrator was getting better results and Mikasa started rocking her hips into each thrust she made, crying out quietly and panting. She knew the only thing that could bring her relief was Annie. Still it felt good enough to keep going. Her eyes shut and Mikasa leaned back against the wall. The shirt she wore was opened, her breasts still contained in her bra. She had abandoned her jeans and panties hours prior. Mikasa shuddered, whimpering aloud. It was like she was edging herself- getting so, so close but unable to come. 

 

Of course, with her mind hazed with the heat, Mikasa couldn’t hear the click of the lock and the door opening. However, once it was open, she was hit by the familiar smell of her alpha. Her eyes rose to see Annie and her pupils dilated to nearly black. The blonde’s normally blue eyes were, likewise, dilated. Hoarsely, she muttered, “You went into heat...” Then, her eyes were drawn by movement and she saw Mikasa’s hand still moving the vibrator. 

 

“I still haven’t- I can’t…” she was panting. With Annie’s scent so strong in the room, Mikasa finally started to feel her orgasm getting closer than before. It was plain to see that Mikasa was  _ soaked _ . Her hand moved faster, increasing the speed with which she thrust the vibrator. “Annie,” she whined.

 

The alpha was engrossed in watching Mikasa trying to get off. Annie could immediately feel herself get hard and her pants were instantly too tight. Her breathing was beginning to speed up and she started to undo her uniform, throwing the extra gear off and letting it fall to the floor. Her boots were kicked off and she took a few long strides towards the bed. Annie knelt on the edge of the bed and leaned in, her hands resting on Mikasa’s knees and keeping them spread. Her omega’s scent was intoxicating. “Keep going,” she commanded. 

 

“But-” Mikasa shivered. “I need-”

 

“I said,” Annie growled, “ _ keep going _ .” The blonde’s expression softened slightly and she kissed Mikasa tenderly. She started nipping and sucking at Mikasa’s neck and collarbone. Annie wanted to see marks all over the brunette’s body. Her eyes lowered to watch her mate and she again resisted the urge to undo her pants. She wanted Mikasa to do it instead. When she returned to leaving bites and hickeys, Annie found herself impeded by the bra Mikasa wore. Rather than take it off, she instead pulled it up over Mikasa’s breasts and took a moment to appreciate how messy Mikasa looked. 

 

“Annie, can I-” she was panting heavily. 

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” With that, the blonde latched onto one of Mikasa’s breasts and started to alternate between sucking and biting. She could feel her mate’s body start to shake and attempt to buck. It was satisfying to see Mikasa come. Yet, at the same time, Annie wanted to  _ feel _ her come. Annie reached down and took hold of the vibrator; it always amazed her to see how wet Mikasa got. “You must feel better, huh, baby?”

 

Mikasa was still breathing heavily and trembling in the wake of her first orgasm. She nodded and gasped, “F-for now…”

 

Pulling the vibrator out slowly, Annie set it aside on the bed; she wanted to use it on her mate again later. The blonde whispered, “You want to go again?” When Mikasa nodded, Annie ordered, “You take it out then, if you want it.” 

 

Shaky hands quickly reached up to begin tugging at the belt. Mikasa fumbled but eventually got the belt open and got the buttons undone with even less grace. However, it didn’t deter her from yanking the boxers aside enough to free Annie’s dick. The omega did feel a burst of dominance and grabbed Annie by the waist, swinging her down to the mattress. She smirked to see the surprise in her alpha’s face. Mikasa took hold of Annie’s shaft and watched the way the blonde had to bite her lip. Her other hand pressed down firmly on her mate’s lower abdomen to hold her still. The omega pumped her fist once and felt her heat start to act up again. It was satisfying anyway to see Annie’s head drop back on the mattress.

 

It was embarrassing how hard she was. Annie groaned behind clenched teeth, wanting to buck her hips. But, unfortunately, Mikasa was far too strong and easily held her in place. “Mikasa,” she growled. The alpha was  _ aching _ and desperately needed some kind of release. Then, she felt something very hot and wet run over the head of her dick and her head dropped back again as she moaned. Mikasa was licking the head slowly, however, when it started to get to be too much, Annie’s hands grabbed the sheets tight in her fists. And that was when Mikasa stopped and her hand moved just enough to squeeze the base of her shaft and prevent her release. The blonde sobbed, “Mikasa-” 

 

“Not yet,” Mikasa replied, her voice low and smooth with desire. “I didn’t even get it in my mouth yet.” She bent her head again to take the head between her lips. Her grip on Annie’s dick stayed firm. It was only then that she started to move her head and give Annie some sort of relief. The omega groaned softly as she bobbed her head, still holding Annie in place. 

 

“Fuck,” the alpha choked out. She used one hand and lightly touched the back of Mikasa’s head. When this didn’t cause the brunette to pull off or squeeze again, Annie let herself take a fistful of the hair and lightly tug when Mikasa would graze the sensitive skin with her teeth. Not outright biting but it was something Annie couldn’t quite describe. All she knew was that it was an amazing sensation and made her eyes flutter. “Mika, please…” Annie begged. She was panting and the tears streamed out of her eyes. 

 

Mikasa lowered her head again and decided to stop teasing her alpha; she knew Annie loved it when she’d suck her off. It wouldn’t take long once she released the grip she had on the base of Annie’s shaft. As expected, when Mikasa let go, the blonde let out a loud gasp and tried to buck her hips in vain. After several more- what Mikasa would describe as “girly”- sobs, Annie’s hand tugged on Mikasa’s hair roughly and the omega could literally feel her lover throbbing. It was hardly a surprise to her when Annie came. Eventually, Mikasa pulled off and sat up to admire the way Annie looked at the moment with pants on but tugged down enough to reveal her dick. The blonde’s face was red and her hair was barely held in a sloppy bun. “Maybe I should get dominant more often,” she teased. 

 

“Sure,” Annie panted. She opened one eye to glance at her omega and growled, “But right now, I want you on your back.” The blonde recovered fairly fast and grabbed Mikasa, tugging her to lay with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Annie got to her feet and stood between Mikasa’s legs. Leaning in to kiss her lover, the blonde alpha was careful to keep Mikasa reasonably distracted from where she was busy grabbing the vibrator from earlier. She slid it inside at a torturously slow pace, making the omega shudder and whine. “What’s wrong, Mika?”

 

“But I want…” She huffed unhappily at the blonde, seeing the smug look on her face. “This’d better be good.” 

 

“It will be,” the blonde reassured her. She paused and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well. If...it’s ok with you.” Annie glanced away, her smugness melting away into shyness instead. “Remember how we kind of messed around last week and we, uhm-”

 

The omega’s brows rose and she finished, “Tried anal?” 

 

“Y-yeah,” Annie mumbled. She watched a look of realization settle on Mikasa’s face and it made Annie’s cheeks burn. Lowering her gaze, she stammered, “W-what?”

 

Mikasa stated, “I was fine last week and I enjoyed it. So, yeah. Just...be careful.” 

 

Nodding, the alpha agreed, “O-of course.” She readied both of them, taking a couple moments to simply enjoy the mixture of shyness and bliss on Mikasa’s face. However, Annie was exceedingly careful as she pushed inside, sinking slowly and watching Mikasa’s expression to see if there was any discomfort in her face. She had to bite her lip to stay quiet. But once she was finally seated completely within Mikasa, Annie allowed herself to pant softly. “Are- you doing ok?” 

 

A little whine left her throat but Mikasa nodded, mumbling, “It feels...a little different…”

 

“Probably because you've got a toy in you as well,” Annie pointed out. It definitely changed the feeling for Annie also, especially when she turned the vibrator on. Both of them gasped but while Mikasa let out a loud moan, Annie simply grunted, trying to keep her composure. She pulled back slowly before sinking back in and huffed a sigh, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. The alpha repeated this motion a couple times; she then leaned in and kissed Mikasa softly. “Are you still ok?” 

 

The omega was quaking, her face and chest flushed. But more than anything, she looked blissed out- a clear sign that Mikasa was getting lost in that delirious state that happened in omegas when in heat. However, there was supposedly a clear difference between an unmated omega and a mated one. When Mikasa opened her eyes, that’s when Annie saw it. It wasn’t so much a physical feature but an expression- a look- of total love. She smiled tenderly, reaching up with shaky hands. Cupping Annie’s cheeks in her hands, she whispered, “I’m fantastic. It feels amazing…”

 

“Do you want me to speed up?” she asked hesitantly. The blonde was worried about hurting Mikasa. Her heat would mask the pain while it was happening but then the actual damage would start to set in when it had passed. Annie continued a steady pace; truthfully, the alpha was tempted to speed up but keep her thrusts shallow. 

 

She started to squirm against Annie, whining insistently. “Annie…” The omega rocked against her. “More,” she whimpered. 

 

“Faster?” Annie questioned again. 

 

“Anything,” Mikasa replied, her voice getting some tone of urgency. 

 

Hesitantly, she began to increase her speed, causing her belt to clink metallically in rhythm with her thrusts. Annie bit her lip, putting her hands down on either side of Mikasa and panting a little bit harder. The vibrator was still on and she reached down to up the intensity of the vibrations. It caused an instant reaction in Mikasa. The omega arched her back, trying to rock her hips in time with Annie’s almost to increase the strength as well. 

 

Mikasa was gasping, body trembling and squirming. She grabbed at the sheets to try and gain leverage, desperate for that building release. “A-Annie-” 

 

She grasped Mikasa’s wrists, pulling them down between her legs so she could tug Mikasa into each thrust. It was getting harder to control her pace and strength, beginning to give in and buck hard against her. “I’m here, baby,” she soothed, “I’ve got you. I know you’re close.” Truthfully, so was Annie. She was beginning to growl more, her instincts taking control. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me, Mika? Are you gonna come for your alpha?” 

 

“Y-yes,” Mikasa whimpered. Her voice was breathless and weak. 

 

“Louder,” Annie commanded. 

 

“Yes.” The omega’s voice was barely above a whisper. She cried sharply when Annie gave a particularly rough thrust, arching her back despite Annie’s tight grip on her wrists, keeping her arms pulled straight down. 

 

Annie growled dangerously, “Louder.” She pulled Mikasa into one more thrust but instead of pulling out, she ground her hips against the omega’s ass. “Scream your alpha’s name!” 

 

Mikasa sobbed, “Annie!” She felt full- too full- the omega wanted so badly to come and feel that incredible peak. “Annie, Annie-” It was almost like a prayer being chanted on her tongue as she tried to squirm but found she couldn’t against the alpha’s strength. Mikasa never thought of herself as helpless against Annie- and that wasn’t the kind of power that Annie got off on. So when Annie finally began to thrust again, bucking hard and fast against her, Mikasa cried in ecstasy. “Annie- please…” 

 

“That’s it, that’s a good girl,” Annie sighed, her lips curled into a smirk. “Do you want to come now, Mika?” 

 

The omega nodded frantically, once more starting to fall into that delirious high as Annie began to fuck her again. “Yes, please, I…” 

 

“What else you do want?” She already knew the answer but she still loved to hear it. 

 

“You…”

 

“Hm? What do you want from me?” Annie asked innocently. 

 

“I- y-you...want you to come…” she gasped out. 

 

That was what Annie wanted to hear and she finally dropped her commanding persona out of desperation, panting heavily from exertion. Her bucking began to grow frantic, losing rhythm as she whimpered as well. Swallowing hard, she managed to ask, “Do you want me to-”

 

“No!” she cried, “No, you’re- you’re fine.” However, Mikasa finally couldn’t take holding it back anymore and felt her release hit. As her muscles tensed, squeezing, the sensation overwhelmed Annie and she came, back arching as the alpha groaned loudly. It wasn’t until she was utterly spent that Annie let go of Mikasa’s arms and draped her body over Mikasa’s, shaking while her omega wrapped her limbs around the trembling blonde. After their breathing began to level out, Mikasa turned her head to gently press little kisses to Annie’s shoulder. “Are you ok, love?” Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation and realized the vibrator was still on. “Uhm, A-Annie, it’s still-” Mikasa shuddered. “The vibrator-”

 

Annie raised herself enough to reach down, turning it off and gently pulling it out. She then tossed it to the end of the bed and flopped back down over Mikasa with a particular lack of grace. “Sorry about that. I don’t know why I’m so tired.” 

 

“We haven’t taken a break since you got back, love.” 

 

Blinking tiredly, the alpha raised her head to look at Mikasa. “Have we really?” When Mikasa nodded, she mumbled, “Damn.” Then, promptly, dropped her head back down to her omega’s chest. 

 

“We probably need to take a bath,” Mikasa sighed.

 

“Bath sounds good,” Annie agreed, her voice muffled by Mikasa’s chest. 

 

Mikasa giggled, “Well, aren’t you moving fast.” 

 

The blonde lazily slapped Mikasa’s thigh and grumbled, “Don’t talk to me like that.”

 

“I can talk to you however I’d like; you’re my mate and I’m not being derogatory.” Mikasa ran her fingers through Annie’s hair, taking it out of the bun that was barely hanging on. They fell into a comfortable silence for a time as the omega continued to gently pet her alpha’s hair. Suddenly, the brunette announced, “I’m glad that you’re my mate.”

 

Annie remained silent for a time before she murmured, “I’m glad you’re my mate too.” She tilted her head to look up at her. “What brought that on?”

 

She stared up at the ceiling, still absently stroking Annie’s hair as she mumbled, “Well...I think about it and I’m...not sure that any other prospective mate would see me as an equal still.”

 

“The number of people who see omegas as purely submissive is dwindling.” 

 

“True. It’s mostly the much older generations.” 

 

“Yeah and they’re gonna start dropping like flies at some point, so why worry about it?”

 

The omega turned her gaze on Annie in shock. “ _ Annie! _ ” 

 

“What?” Annie retorted, “I’m right!”

 

She snorted and burst into another fit of giggles. “That’s still awful!” Mikasa put a hand over her face and missed the way that Annie’s expression melted into one full of love. When the omega finally calmed, she looked back at her mate and blushed, seeing the apparent affection in her eyes. “W-what?” 

 

“Nothin’ to worry about,” Annie answered. She began to prop herself up and looked down at where they were still joined. “I’ll uh, just carry you into the bathroom,” she said quietly. “Wrap your arms around my neck.” When Mikasa did so, Annie slid her arms under her lover and lifted her up. She shuddered at the sudden change in position, blushing brightly as it made her grow hard again. “M-maybe not my most well-thought plan…”

 

Mikasa bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Her heat was certainly ready to go again. “I’m ok with it if you are,” she managed to say. There were days she wondered if her heat would ever not be absolutely insatiable. 

 

That was apparently all the permission Annie needed because she took a few steps to the nearest wall, slamming Mikasa’s back against it. She groaned, grinding her hips against Mikasa and pressing her head against her lover’s shoulder. With the omega’s arms wrapped around her neck, Annie was suddenly pressed into Mikasa’s cleavage. The blonde tilted her head enough to capture one of Mikasa’s nipples between her lips, sucking softly. 

 

“Nnngh…” the omega whined. She wiggled her hips as best she could, eager to have her alpha take her again. “Annie,” Mikasa groaned quietly. The brunette arched her back to press her breasts closer to Annie and it caused the alpha to suck harder. “Annie…” 

 

Annie started a slow, steady pattern of thrusting into her omega, her hands squeezing Mikasa’s ass hard as she fucked her. She finally had to pull back from her lover’s chest so she could breathe. The alpha panted heavily and hissed, “Fuck, you feel so good...Mika-” Annie growled and pulled almost all the way out before slamming her hips forward again, setting a blistering pace that made Mikasa shout because of the sudden change. “What’s wrong, Mika? Am I being too rough?” 

 

“N-no,” she whimpered. Mikasa pressed her head against Annie’s shoulder as the blonde moved forward to bite her neck. But at the same time that Annie bit her neck, she could feel one hand leave her ass and instead slip between their bodies to curl three fingers into Mikasa’s soaked core. She gasped and when she felt Annie’s thumb rub her clit, it was like coming undone three times over all at once. Out of instinct, Mikasa bit down on Annie’s shoulder, clinging to her desperately as they both came. Mikasa had already felt warm beforehand but having Annie come and have that hot release fill her made Mikasa’s body feel as if it were enveloped in waves of heat. She came as well, feeling her walls clamp around Annie’s fingers as the blonde’s hips jerked against her ass. 

 

The alpha looked winded. Her dick was still throbbing, sheathed completely inside of Mikasa; Annie finally released her hold on her mate’s neck. “Mika...baby, are you all right?” It had really gotten a bit out of hand. She’d gotten much rougher than she had planned and it worried her. The blonde slowly withdrew her fingers, keeping her eyes trained on Mikasa's face to see if it had caused any discomfort. “Will you be ok with me moving enough to carry you into the bathroom?”

 

“Yes,” Mikasa replied breathlessly. She cuddled against Annie while the blonde rearranged her hold so she could securely carry Mikasa to the bathroom. “I think I might shower first. And then soak with you. If that’s all right.” 

 

“Of course,” Annie murmured. She managed to maneuver herself to turn the shower on and have it warming while still holding her mate. When it finally felt like the water was warm enough, the alpha carefully pulled out, groaning quietly. “You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”

 

The brunette omega grunted at the sudden loss but shook her head and replied gently, “I’m fine. I promise.” She lowered her legs to the ground and wobbled briefly. Mikasa sighed softly and leaned in, resting her forehead on Annie's shoulder. “I think I’ll be able to just rest for the next couple hours. Because I...am very tired.” With a gentle kiss to her alpha’s temple, Mikasa stepped into the shower to rinse herself off. However, even as she stood with her eyes closed, letting the water wash over her, she smiled when she felt hands on her hips. “Didn’t we agree that we were going to rest?”

 

“We are,” her mate responded lightly. Due to Mikasa’s height, Annie was more or less shielded from the majority of the water and she began to press little kisses along her back, moving along her spine and shoulders. “I just wanted to appreciate your body.” 

 

“As if you don’t do that daily,” Mikasa teased. After scrubbing her body and sighing quite happily when Annie helped by scrubbing her back, the couple drew their bath and sat on the edge together, holding hands and kissing until it was sufficiently filled. As she sank into the water, Mikasa smiled to see Annie settle in front of her. It wasn’t until Annie leaned back against her that Mikasa settled completely, leaning back to recline in the water. She murmured, “I’m tired, honestly.”

 

“What, are you finally admitting I wore you out?” 

 

“In your dreams- you wore out before I did,” Mikasa protested. 

 

Annie’s cheeks visibly reddened and she grumbled, “Did not.”

 

“Did so. You flopped on top of me.” When this only made her mate huff and turn away, Mikasa giggled and gently wrapped her arms around Annie’s shoulders. She tilted her head and kissed Annie’s cheek, pleased to feel the warmth of her skin under her lips. Softly, the omega whispered, “I love you.” 

 

This seemingly placated the blonde and she glanced back at Mikasa with a tender smile, replying, “I love you too.” The alpha sighed and leaned her head back, resting it against Mikasa’s shoulder. “You know, I’ve...been thinking about what we talked about the other day.”

 

“About the possibility of me getting pregnant with how often we’ve been having sex?” 

 

“Yeah.” She stared up at the tile above their heads and mumbled, “I really hope you will get pregnant. I’m scared to death but...I’m willing to learn everything if it means I get to have a family with you. I know family is important to you.”

 

Mikasa nodded slowly. “It is important. But I want you to know that I want you to be comfortable with the idea. Because if it just happens and you’re not ready, I don’t want you to grow resentful of me or-”

 

“I would never,” Annie quickly protested. She looked at Mikasa very seriously and stated, “If I wasn’t ready to start a family with you, I wouldn’t have had sex with you without protection. I’m not an idiot about that kinda thing.”

 

“Annie, baby, did you even have sex with anyone before you mated with me?” the taller woman asked incredulously. 

 

Annie quickly went quiet again and looked away. “Well, no, but-” She stammered, “I- I still kept protection with me…”

 

“That’s pretty responsible of you. But you never struck me as the type of person to just have sex with someone. You barely speak unless you feel some kind of connection and even then, it’s just friendship at first. It took me months to even get you to kiss me. And that was after we imprinted on each other!” Mikasa chuckled. Her arms tightened around Annie’s shoulders again and she kissed her cheek once more. 

 

“To be fair, we didn’t really realize we imprinted on each other until, like, last week,” Annie pointed out quietly. They continued to soak until the water had begun to cool and the alpha finally sat up again, getting the tub to start draining. She stepped out, grabbing a towel for herself and also one for Mikasa. As they dried off, she questioned, “Do you want me to get you a pair of pajamas?”

 

Mikasa shook her head and shrugged. “No, I’m too warm right now. I’ll be ok cuddling after I get dried off completely.” She grinned when this drew a blush from Annie; the omega took her time drying off, making sure to get the excess water out of her hair. After hanging the towel up to dry, she padded into their bedroom and plopped down on the bed, sighing in relief. Admittedly, it still smelled a bit like sex but it wasn’t strong enough to bother her. She settled with her head on the pillows and she smiled when Annie entered the room. Her mate was wearing a pair of boxers but nothing else. “Well, don’t you look comfortable,” the brunette teased softly. 

 

“Unlike you, it’s a little uncomfortable for me to just be free-ballin’ while we’re trying to cuddle in bed. I’m not exactly fond of having my dick flop all over the place,” Annie grumbled. She climbed onto the mattress and smiled when Mikasa rolled onto one side, eagerly pulling Annie in to spoon her. “I’m the alpha, shouldn’t I be the big spoon?”

 

“Shut up, you’re the little spoon and you know it, alpha or not,” her mate retorted.

 

The blonde glanced over her shoulder and huffed, “Brat.”

 

“Your brat,” Mikasa answered with a loving smile.


End file.
